Koichi's Chance Encounter
by LacrymosaRules
Summary: Well Koichi falls in love with my OC and that's about it. Yay Koichi! :) :)
1. Chapter 1

Koichi's Chance Encounter.

Chapter 1

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Koichi or Koji but I DO OWN MY OC. )

The sun was shining; the sky was full of fluffy white clouds. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the trees, the leaves were rustling. Twigs and dry leaves crackled, quietly underfoot. There was purple heather and bluebells scattered across the vast woodland, along with moss, fungi and ivy. A fuzzy, little bumblebee consumed the nectar from a flower, buzzing fitfully.

The two brothers walked together through the wood enjoying the sights and sounds of nature. The one brother, his long black hair tied up in a ponytail, was wearing a blue and grey camouflage bandana, a blue jacket with yellow stripes over a yellow t-shirt and grey shorts. His name is Koji Minamoto and he was deep in thought as he and his twin brother walked the small, sunlit paths and lanes which snaked through the forest.

Koichi Kimura was Koji's twin. His short black hair being ruffled slightly by the breeze. Koichi was wearing a red long sleeved shirt under a green short sleeved jacket and grey pants. Koichi's dark blue eyes sparkled like sapphires in the sunlight. He let his mind fill with the sweet birdsong and the happiness of knowing that Koji was beside him every step of the way.

Suddenly, there was movement in the trees ahead and a girl emerged from the greenery and ran across the path a few metres in front of the two brothers disappearing among the trees.

Koji was taken by surprise as was Koichi but unlike his brother who shrugged it off Koichi couldn't get the blurred girl out of his head. She had long brown hair, shining golden in the sun which trailed behind her as she ran. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a tan coloured t-shirt which had a picture on the front that Koichi couldn't make out, a pair of black jeans and black shoes.

Koichi stared at the place where the girl had disappeared into the foliage and wondered. Koji seeing his brother frozen to the spot called to him, 'Koichi, come on.' Koichi was snapped out of his reverie by his brother's voice and followed him, every so often glancing over his shoulder at where that girl had been. Hoping that he would see her again.

When the brothers had finished their walk they headed home and had dinner, Koichi forcing himself to eat even though he wasn't hungry anymore because he didn't want to worry his brother. Then they said goodnight to each other and settled down for the night.

Koichi got up quietly unable to sleep and stared out of the window at the full moon glowing brightly in the darkness and sighed. Would he ever see her again? Koichi found his eyes were beginning to close after a while and went quietly back to his bed. Koichi slept, Koichi dreamed. His dreams full of her, full of hope and full of a new and wonderful emotion that he had never experienced before.


	2. Chapter 2

Koichi's Chance Encounter.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Koji or Koichi but I DO OWN MY OC.)

Chapter 2.

Koichi woke up feeling refreshed and happy. Koji on the other hand was feeling slightly concerned for his brother. As soon as Koji saw the look on Koichi's face when he saw that girl he knew that his brother was now under loves spell.

Koji couldn't sleep the previous night so he had laid awake thinking through the night. Koji was a whirlpool of emotions that night. On the one hand he was happy for his brother and hoped he would find his soul mate. On the other hand Koji was worried that Koichi would get hurt and wanted to prevent that. Koji also thought about his own views on love. Well he knew the right girl for him was out there, he just hadn't found her yet but he would, eventually. Then Koji thought back to Koichi and Koji felt that if Koichi and this girl started a relationship, then he would be left by the wayside, that Koichi would be stolen away from him and might even forget him. This thought was unbearable and before he could stop himself a single tear slid down Koji's face.

He quickly wiped away the tear and got angry at himself for crying. He turned over in his bed and looked over at Koichi's sleeping form. There was a look of peaceful content in his smiling face. Koji forgot all his doubts and fears and decided he had to let Koichi find his true love, because he had never seen his brother look so full of joy.

Koichi and Koji both got up and dressed then they sat down to have their breakfast. As they were eating Koichi said timidly 'Um…Koji?' Koji looked at his brother knowing exactly what he was going to ask. 'Can…can we go back to the woods….for another walk…..?

Koji saw the hopeful look in Koichi's eyes and knew that he couldn't refuse but, this was something which as much as he didn't want to admit it Koichi had to do on his own.

Koji said casually 'I don't feel like it today, you should go and we'll meet up at the house later ok.' Koichi looked excited but also full of apprehension, he hated going anywhere without Koji by his side, but he knew he had to do this so Koichi nodded to his brother and said quietly 'Thank you.' Koji smiled briefly then they both continued eating and when they were finished Koichi said 'Bye, see you later.' Koji nodded 'See you later.' Then Koichi took a deep breath and walked out the door and headed towards the forest in the hope that she would be there.

After a few hours of walking through the forest on one of its many paths Koichi began to worry that she might not be there after all, what reason would she have to come back?

Suddenly, a twig snapped loudly behind him Koichi spun around and saw her standing there, just a few metres away. She stood and stared back at Koichi with her emotion filled hazel eyes.

Koichi could hardly believe it; there she was right in front of him. She was frozen to the spot and Koichi opened his mouth to say something but found himself unable to speak. They just stood there in silence.

Eventually, the girl asked 'Who…are you?' Koichi managed to reply shakily 'I…..I….I'm Koichi.' 'Who' before he could finish his sentence the girl had turned and ran down the path as fast as her legs could carry her. Koichi watched her until he couldn't see her anymore.

Koichi clenched his fists in frustration and thought to himself angrily. Why did she run!? Why?! After finding her…losing her again…..why?! I don't even know her name! Koichi turned away and headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Koichi's Chance Encounter

(I DO OWN Digimon, Koichi or Koji but I DO OWN My OCs: Azami means word of the heart (It also means thistle but I like Word of the Heart better. )

Chapter 3

Azami couldn't do it, she just couldn't do it. So she ran, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't look back she ran tears streaming down her face clouding her vision so she could barely see but she didn't care.

Eventually she arrived back at her small four bedroom cottage. She was panting completely exhausted and walked inside closing the door slowly behind her.

Once inside she went through the kitchen straight to one of the closed bedroom doors. She hesitated, then she opened the door and climbed into the bed with purple covers and lilac pillows.

She continued to sob into one of the pillows. Azami's heart was aching. 'Why?!' she cried to herself. 'Why am I such a coward?!' 'I can't do this!' 'Hoshimi! I wish you were here! I need you…..my…..sister.' She sobbed so hard she could hardly breathe.

In her mind Azami saw pictures of her sister, her long brightly dyed red hair, her smiling face, caring green eyes and soothing voice which had brought much needed comfort.

She thought about how her sister couldn't help her anymore she was gone, and she could never come back. But at least her sister was happy and at peace now. For Hoshimi there would be no more tears.

Then her thoughts drifted to him. She thought back to that day when she had first seen him out of the corner of her eye as she was running trying to clear her head in the forest nearby.

Azami couldn't stop thinking about him, the figure with short black hair. She knew she had to see him again so the following day she had gone back to the woods hoping and praying that he would be there. There was just something about him, she needed to find out more about him.

So she went and she walked through the forest until suddenly, she heard footsteps and quickly hid in the bushes as he walked past. She followed him for a while very quietly making sure she wasn't noticed by him.

Then Azami accidently stepped on a twig which to her dismay broke with a resonating crack. He turned around and looked straight at her, into her hazel eyes. Azami stared back at him looking into his dark blue eyes.

They stood there for what seemed an eternity just staring at each other. Azami's heart was racing as she stared into his beautiful eyes. She was thinking frantically about what to do next. I can't move! I should say something, at least I can get one of my questions answered, Azami thought to herself.

Ok, I can do this. No I can't! Yes Azami you can and you will. Ok…here goes, she thought to herself nervously. 'Who….are you?' she managed to say and waited anxiously for his answer. She felt a warm feeling surround her as he spoke in his sweet, kind voice, 'I….I…I'm Koichi.'

Koichi what a perfect, wonderful name like music to her ears. But she lost her nerve and was terrified that he would abandon her like her Uncle did (Her parents had died when she was little and she and her sister were looked after by their Uncle for a few years before he left them to fend for themselves.), or that she would lose him like she did her sister. She couldn't stand the thoughts swarming in her head so Azami ran away, wishing that she could have been brave like Hoshimi. Wishing that somehow Koichi would forgive her but she knew that could never happen.

She cried herself to sleep that night, dreaming of Koichi, who she felt could never understand or care for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN Koichi, Koji or Digimon, but I DO OWN my OCs.**

**WARNING**: This chapter features a lot of blood and really frightening emotions which I do not feel and never have felt, except anger and sadness. Suicide is wrong and I did not intend to give Koichi those kind of thoughts or feelings but it kind of sounds like I might have reading it again now.

**B/N: **This stands for beta's note and this is from Kojiluvr. Just a heads up, this is the first story I have ever beta-ed, so yeah. Newbie alert. Anyway, enjoy LacrymosaRules' story! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As he arrived back at the house where his brother was waiting for him, Koichi knew Koji saw the look of anguish on his face. Koichi just couldn't keep it inside anymore; he picked up the empty glass on the table and hurled it at the wall causing it to shatter into thousands of glittering shards which ricocheted off the wall and flew through the air like tiny daggers.

Koichi flinched slightly as pieces of glass cut his face and, as he felt something cold trickle slightly down his forehead, he touched it, looking blankly at the substance on his fingers.

It was blood.

Koichi didn't care. In fact he needed to feel something, anything other than the beating of his tormented heart, and it was a relief for him.

As he stared at the blood on his fingers, he felt the cool blood drip down his face. He felt the anger leave him. And, most of all, he felt a numb calmness and a sense of peace.

* * *

Koji stared at Koichi, horrified at his outburst. He had never seen his older brother this angry or violent before. The look of tranquility on his brother's face as he stared at the blood on his fingers shook him to his very core, making him feel an emotion he hadn't felt since the hospital after the digital world. Koji was scared. Scared of the person he loved and trusted the most in the world.

Scared of his other half.

Koji was terrified almost to the stage of crying. What had happened to his brother? In his mind's eye Koji saw his brother's smiling face, happy. The old Koichi.

Then he came back to reality with a sharp gasp as he saw Koichi collapse in front of him.

Koji ran over to his brother and hugged his unconscious form tightly, tears springing from his eyes.

"K…Koichi," He whispered, tears trickling slowly down his cheeks.

Koji pulled his phone from his pocket, dialed 119 and stated where he and his brother were and why he was calling between his heavy sobs.

_It's going to be ok; Koichi is going to be fine, _Koji told himself, hugging his brother tighter, but even as he looked down at his brother's limp form a second later, Koji felt like his heart was tearing in two. Koji couldn't lose him, he wouldn't lose him. Not again.

Tearing a strip of cloth from one of the sleeves of his jacket, Koji carefully took off his bandana, his long, raven hair flowing down to his shoulders as the ponytail came undone, placed said cloth underneath Koichi's head and laid him gently down on the floor - after making sure he wasn't lying on any glass. Koji grabbed the strip of cloth, wet it under the tap and started to wash away the dried blood from Koichi's face.

Eventually, all the blood was gone and Koichi looked more like himself again. His **old** self. Koji then tore another, longer, strip of cloth from his jacket - this one easily half of his sleeve - and bandaged the huge gash on Koichi's forehead.

* * *

Koichi was surrounded by his element; darkness. He felt safe. He was one with the darkness, but something was missing. There was no pain anymore, no heartache. He didn't want anything, or need anything. For the first time in a very long time he was truly happy.

But suddenly, he heard something. He held his breath and listened. It was a voice calling his name. He knew that voice, but he couldn't remember who it was. It was the voice of someone he knew, from a dream perhaps. The voice was full of love and concern. There was something about it, something Koichi couldn't recognise.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed him and Koichi felt a sharp pain somewhere in the vicinity of his head as his heart become heavy with sadness again. Koichi felt himself missing something, missing someone. Koichi heard the voice again saying, "It's ok Koichi, I'm here." Koichi blinked open his eyes slowly and looked up at his brother's worried face and whispered, "Koji…"

* * *

Koji - relieved beyond belief that his brother was awake - hugged him tightly, but soft enough so as not to hurt him as the ambulance arrived outside the house and the paramedics came rushing in, carefully lifting Koichi onto the stretcher. Koji picked up his bandana, re-tying his hair as he followed the stretcher into the ambulance. He sat beside Koichi stroking his hair in a comforting way and knowing that it was going to be ok and he wouldn't lose Koichi. Koji's face darkened for a second as he thought about the events which had led to this near tragedy, he thought to himself, _I need to find that girl; I won't let this happen again._


End file.
